


The Game

by Scarlet_Temptation



Category: Twilight
Genre: BDSM, Darkward, Drabbles, F/M, Swearing, Violence, dark themes, non-canon, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Temptation/pseuds/Scarlet_Temptation





	1. Chapter One

****“You’re such a bitch.”** **

****“You catch on fast.”** **

****“I hate you.”** **

****“Wonderful.”** **

****“I only come back to you when I want to do something too depraved to subject my wife to.”** **

****“The fact that you want to do those things in the first place speaks volumes don’t you think?** **

****“What does it take to make you angry?”** **

****“A hell of a lot more than you can do.”** **

****“I’ll never love you; it’s always going to be her I’ll return to at the end of the day.”** **

****“You may not love me, but you need me more than you realize, Sparkle-boy.”** **

****“I don’t need you at all. You’re just an object.”** **

****“How did you come to that conclusion?”** **

****“When I’m done with you, I put you down somewhere, and you’re always waiting for me when I come back.”** **

****“Maybe that’s the game. Did it ever occur to you that I’ve made you need the release you get with me? Not me, the release.”** **

****“I can find someone else.”** **

****“Why haven’t you already?”** **

****“I’ve got you.”** **

****“Yes you do.”** **

****“What does that mean?”** **

****“Whatever you want it to.”** **

****“Leah?”** **

****“Yeah?”** **

****“Fuck off and die.”** **

****“It was fun for me too.”** **


	2. Chapter 2

My knees were curled to my chest, tied there by ropes attached to the opposite shoulder. 

My wrists were bound in front of my knees, completely immobile as I lay on my side with Edward thrusting into me at his leisure.

“You’re such a dirty slut,” he whispered, panting in time with his movements.

_That’s right, Edward, just the way you want me to be. I thought sarcastically. ___

Of course, he didn’t like that. 

His cold hand cracked down on my ass, making me yelp in surprised pain. 

I hissed in a breath and clenched my teeth as my accelerated healing worked on the flesh. 

If you don’t want to hear my thoughts then go home to your wife and tie her up like a piece of meat. 

Fuck her like you do me.

Come on her face and see if she moans like she enjoys it.

That’s right, pussy. You won’t.

“No,” he barked. “I won’t. Because she’s not a piece of meat.”

“She’s just the girl you married. You need me, Edward. I’m the only person that’s as fucked in the head as you are.”

His hand cracked down again.

I smiled. I’d won this round.


	3. Extremes

Hot.  
Cold.  
Hot.

Hot.

Hot.

Cold.

Wax.

Ice.

Ice.

Wax.

My joints felt stretched. 

Both arms and both legs were pulled out by strips of torn sheet to the corners of the bed.

A drop of wax hit my nipple and I gasped.

It stung.

It started to cool instantly. But it still hurt for a few seconds.

I didn’t know where either would fall next thanks to the blind fold.

“Quiet,” Edward muttered.

A drop of melting ice fell into my belly button and I squirmed again.

This was one of the more unnerving things he liked to do.

I couldn’t see, and he was so unnaturally quiet I couldn’t hear either.

Every reaction of shock was genuine.

Another wax droplet hit my bare pussy and I let out a little scream.

"I said quiet!" he hissed, then a drop of wax fell onto my clitoral hood. 

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to scream.

Another drop, then another drop after that.

The wax was running down my sensitive folds.

Then, suddenly, the ice was on me.

I screamed out.

Edward slipped the ice down, and into me.

I screamed again.

He won this round.


End file.
